The Chronicles of Red and Ginger
by fuwacchi
Summary: A collection of unrelated AkaFuri drabbles and one-shots. Chapter 4: Akashi has an unconscious habit.
1. beautiful

**disclaimer:** i don't own _kuroko no basuke_, nor any of the characters used in this work.

originally posted as a submission to BPS' otp battle on tumblr.

* * *

**beautiful;**  
akashi meets a peculiar creature in the woods one day.

* * *

His foot had just touched the ground when he heard it. It was soft, barely reaching his ears, and for a moment Akashi thought he had imagined it. The boy, hardly a man, stood absolutely still as the wind picked up. His red hair gently fluttered and with eyes of ruby and gold he watched as the leaves spiralled into the clear blue sky. Straining his ears through the breeze, Akashi placed all his concentration on his surroundings, carefully picking up the sounds of squirrels a few metres away from him; the sounds of birds chirping; the rustling of trees; the barely concealed gushing of water in the distance; and—was that a song?

Curiosity getting the better of him, Akashi didn't hesitate to head in the direction of the voice, carefully manoeuvring through the bushes and trees, after turning back and bowing once towards the shrine above the hundreds of cobblestone steps. As he ventured further into the forest, the singing voice grew more distinct, though Akashi was still unable to make out the lyrics, and the sound of running water got louder. With each step, Akashi had to strain his heterochromatic eyes to make out his footing. The further he went into the forest, the larger the shadows the trees cast.

Briefly, the thought of turning back flitted about in his mind—he was barely able to see in front of him at that point—but he immediately dismissed the idea. Akashi was never one to give up after he'd made a decision, especially not for a reason such as being unable to see before him. He could still barely make out the outlines of trees and bushes ahead of him, and with a newfound resolve he firmly continued forward.

When he could clearly hear the song being sung, Akashi unknowingly fastened his pace, eager to encounter another man within the eerily dark woods. The song, he noted, was about humans being blessed by God and watched over by angels. Akashi rolled his eyes. He was not religious and, while he respected those who had their values and beliefs, he simply did not believe in something he could not see. If anything, he only followed the Japanese customs of visiting temples and shrines out of tradition, but not because he believed in God.

Akashi believed in free will and results. He made the decisions which led him to be who he was, and where he was today. _Definitely not because of the existence of an uncertain being such as God_, he thought, peeved.

Shaking his head, he focused on the voice filling the forest. It was definitely a man's voice, rather low but capable of reaching a higher pitch at certain notes. His singing definitely didn't sound bad on the ears, but it wasn't anything great either. If Akashi had to say, it sounded average; nothing praise-worthy, but something about it compelled him to continue trudging through the woods.

When he finally saw a small filter of light Akashi rushed towards it, only coming to a pause in his steps, blinded by the onslaught of brightness, when he reached a clearing. Blinking blearily, Akashi waited for his eyes to adjust—and when it did, his breath caught in his throat.

There was a miniature waterfall, maybe about four to six metres high, which flowed into a shallow pool before entering the downstream river. The translucent liquid in the pseudo-lake glittered in the sunlight, and reflected a yellow glow onto the man sitting on a broken, gigantic tree trunk that slightly extended over the pool. The man had his back turned towards the redhead, but Akashi could make out a carefree smile on the brunet's face when he shifted his position on the log. What caught Akashi's attention most, however, were the pure white feathers that protruded out of the man's back.

As the man continued to sing, unaware of Akashi's presence, the redhead noted the swarm of animals that surrounded the brunet despite his ordinary voice. All of them watched the—dare he say it?—angel from a distance by the trees, unwilling to step out from the shadows to bask in the sunlight and, in turn, the ethereal being's warmth. Akashi could relate, somewhat, as he stood rooted in his spot, watching the brunet sing, as a certain warmth filled his chest. When the brunet stuttered over a note, his eyebrows would furrow and the corner of his lips would downturn—but only for a moment, before he was singing again, his slight mishap not pulling him down. It was endearing, in a way, and Akashi couldn't help but be mesmerised by the angel who was singing so carefreely, bounded by nothing.

The moment was all too short, however.

A mere snap of a branch had the animals bouncing away in a hurry, and the angel immediately whipped his head to the source of the sound before coming into contact with ruby and gold. The redhead stared back into those hazel brown eyes filled with apprehension.

Akashi mentally cursed his carelessness. He was entranced, drawn in by the brunet, and he hadn't even known when he'd taken that step—but he did, and now the brunet had stood up on the trunk, his legs bent and wings ready for takeoff. Akashi didn't even have the chance to speak, his arm merely extended to reach out towards the angel, before he was pushed back by a strong gust of wind. In reflex, his arms immediately went up to protect his face and his feet planted itself firmly into the soil.

When the gust finally died down, Akashi gingerly retracted his arms. The clearing was empty; no birds, no animals, and definitely no angel in sight. He looked up into the clear skies and noted nothing but the clouds lazily floating by. His only companion was the sound of the waterfall pounding heavily into the pool of water below it.

He sighed, an immense sense of loss filling him at that moment.

From then on, Akashi would visit the same clearing in the middle of nowhere within that forest. He got lost his first time returning back; after all, Akashi had merely followed the angel's voice and had not taken note of where he had came from. After a few trips back and forth, though, he had memorised the route to the clearing.

However, not once had he encountered the angel again.

Until eight years later.

The brunet hadn't changed, not at all. He remained the same as he did many years ago when Akashi had first saw him, as if he hadn't aged a single year. Perhaps that was the case for ethereal beings, but that was something Akashi would ponder about at a later time.

This time, as the brunet sang the same song, positioned on the same broken tree trunk, Akashi carefully approached from behind, making certain not to step on another tree branch laying carelessly on the ground. When he was finally directly behind the brunet, it was already too late.

The angel turned when he noticed the shadow cast above him, only to squeak in surprise when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. He struggled against his attacker for a moment, only coming to a standstill when his supposed attacker loosened his hold and slid his hands down the brunet's arms before gently cupping his own pair of hands, as if the angel was a precious but fragile gem.

He looked up, and hazel brown eyes widened when they were met with the same ruby and gold from eight years ago. The boy he had met had grown into a fine young man, his baby fat was all gone, replaced by a sharp, angular face; his heterochromatic eyes had narrowed but were sharper than ever; and the bangs that used to cover those jewels were cut short.

Gulping, the angel stepped back, intending to get away from the other again. It did no good whenever angels came into direct contact with humans. Before he could slide his hands out of the other's grasp, however, a smooth, velvety voice distracted him.

"You're beautiful."

Head snapping back up, the brunet was caught off guard by the small smile on the redhead's face. More than that, however, he was mesmerised by the love overflowing in those jewels of ruby and gold. His breath caught in his throat, and the angel was unable to form a response. He simply did not understand how such an emotion could be directed towards him, much less from a stranger who had only met him once—twice, if he counted the current encounter.

But he need not have said anything.

Because before he could have processed a proper thought, a hand made its way through his locks of brown tresses and stroked them tenderly.

Akashi watched as the angel's face reddened in colour, nearly matching the shade of his vibrant red hair, and he chuckled in amusement. His eyes lingered on the other's lips for a moment, and Akashi was so very tempted to just lean in and have a taste of them—but he held back. It was much too soon for any action to have been taken, he decided, noting the slight apprehension and intimidation still present within those hazel brown eyes.

Together, they sat on the log and chatted away. Akashi made sure not to ask about anything too personal, seeing that Kouki—the angel's name, Akashi learnt—had not completely warmed up to him.

("Will you sing for me, Kouki?" A shy nod.)

But that was okay. He'd wait patiently for the other.

("Will you sing for me, Kouki?")

(A beaming smile. "Of course, Seijuurou.")

Akashi had time to spare anyway.

* * *

**/END.**

* * *

24th July 2014


	2. clear

**disclaimer:** i don't own _kuroko no basuke,_ nor any of the characters used in this work.

originally posted as a submission to BPS' otp battle on tumblr.

* * *

**clear;**  
no matter how strongly you feel in your heart, it's meaningless if you don't convey them.

* * *

Furihata is a bad liar, Akashi learns over time. Whenever he lies, his expression tells Akashi all he needs to know: his eyes will dart to the side or he'll stare at his feet like it's the most interesting thing in the world, obviously in an attempt to avoid any form of eye-contact, and he'd chew on his lower lip in apparent nervousness. Sometimes Akashi lets it go, other times he confronts Furihata about it. Akashi can differentiate between the brunet's many lies; he won't question a lie told to surprise him, merely following along with Furihata (and he wouldn't admit it aloud but the surprises often left him feeling butterflies in his stomach), but Akashi absolutely _loathes_ it when his lover lies to hide his pain and/or worries.

His lover, Akashi deduces, is like an open-book. He doesn't even have to try to decipher the brunet's moods as Furihata wears his feelings on his sleeves. It's evident in the miniscule movements, from the way the corner of his lips twitches in an attempt to hide his amusement to the way a grin stretches widely across his face when he's overwhelmed with joy, and his eyes—oh God, his eyes.

They say the eyes are the window to one's soul. Akashi can't agree more.

Those hazel brown eyes leave nothing unsaid; they're extremely transparent when it comes to conveying their owner's feelings. Akashi doesn't think the brunet even needs words to express his thoughts.

"I know you know I love you," Furihata says, blinkingly confusedly at the redhead's sudden question. "But sometimes no matter how strongly you feel in your heart, it's meaningless if you don't convey them."

Akashi doesn't have long to ponder over his words as Furihata flashes him a breathtaking smile that leaves his heart racing faster and thumping louder than ever.

"Besides," he continues, "these feelings are too overwhelming I can't _not_ convey them."

As much as Furihata is transparent to Akashi, the brunet too believes he can read his lover like an open-book. It's true he struggles to understand what goes through Akashi's mind, and he's given up trying in all honesty, but Furihata understands how meaningful each and every one of Akashi's actions are.

"I love you," Furihata confesses with a gentle smile, like he does every other night when they're snuggled together in bed.

And when Akashi leans in and kisses him tenderly on the lips, the brunet knows precisely what he means. Furihata doesn't need reassurances in the form of fancy words; after all, for Akashi Seijuurou, actions speak louder.

As such, Akashi's next action catches him off-guard.

"I love you too," he replies, for the first time.

Because sometimes it's necessary to convey these feelings out loud, Akashi realises with a start as he watches Furihata gape stupidly before turning a deep scarlet and hiding his face behind his hands. It takes a while to pry the fingers away, but once he does Akashi's eyes widen slightly at the sight of tears flowing freely down the brunet's cheeks—yet, there's a broad smile plastered there, threatening to split his face in half.

Maybe, Akashi thinks as he affectionately wipes away the tears, he should do this more often.

* * *

**/END.**

* * *

31st July 2014


	3. rain

**disclaimer:** i don't own _kuroko no basuke,_ nor any of the characters used in this work.

written for breebreebreakdance from tumblr.

* * *

**rain;**  
akashi and furihata's first meeting is not at the winter cup.

* * *

Contrary to what others thought, the first time Akashi met Furihata Kouki was not the gathering before the Winter Cup. Furihata probably did not recall their first meeting, but Akashi definitely did.

It was during the summer of his second year in Teikou (when everything had still been fine; Aomine hadn't bloomed yet and everyone was still strongly bonded together, and most importantly Akashi had still enjoyed basketball). On his way back home from a late session of club practice, it had began to rain heavily. Startled by the sudden downpour, Akashi rushed to a nearby convenience store and took shelter there, intent on waiting for the rain to calm down.

When it showed no sign of stopping, Akashi had reluctantly resigned himself to rushing back home through the rain. He really didn't want to call his chauffeur to pick him up, not after having decided to live as an ordinary boy at the very least during school hours. Stepping out of the convenience store, Akashi observed as the rain hit the asphalt at a rhythmic pace. He resisted a shudder. Despite the stray, cool droplets hitting his skin, the summer heat did nothing to help the humidity.

He was about to step into the rain when the doors of the convenience store slid open again. Akashi moved to the side so as to not block the entrance, allowing a brunet boy about his height to come through. From his peripheral, Akashi watched as the brunet opened his umbrella and walked away. To his surprise, however, the boy paused on his spot for a moment before turning back around and approaching him.

"Um, excuse me," the brunet started, a tint of nervousness in his words. "Do you perhaps not have an umbrella?"

Akashi stared for a second before giving a quick nod in confirmation.

The boy rummaged through his backpack as he spoke. "O-oh, if that's the case, I have a spare if you'd like?" He held out a fold-up umbrella and flashed a brief smile.

Maybe it was something about the sincerity of that smile, or maybe he just didn't want to get wet - whatever the case, Akashi reached out his hand and grabbed onto that umbrella, thanking the other with a nod of his head. The brunet smiled again before turning and walking away, and Akashi watched him go.

When he was finally out of sight, Akashi stared at the umbrella in his hands. He was about to open it when his eyes caught sight of black ink on the wooden handle.

"Furihata Kouki..." he slowly read out, his thumb gently tracing over the characters.

With the black umbrella over his head, a safe shelter from the harsh downpour, Akashi stepped into the rain.

Perhaps it was because of this kindness, or maybe his strong sense of responsibility to return favours, but Akashi found himself, three years later in his second year of high school, approaching the same brunet who currently stood under a tree, pitifully trying to escape from the downpour and failing miserably.

"Furihata Kouki," Akashi called out, a familiar black umbrella in his hand. Furihata perked at his name, turning to look at the redhead.

"I believe I owe you a favour."

He extended a hand.

Confused, but anything to get out of the rain, Furihata reached out and accepted that open palm - and in that cold, nothing was warmer than the hand in his.

* * *

**/END.**

* * *

21st August 2014


	4. hands

**disclaimer:** i don't own _kuroko no basuke_, nor any of the characters used in this work.

written for yuka-liptus from tumblr. happy belated birthday!

* * *

**hands;**  
akashi has an unconscious habit.

* * *

Akashi had a habit of fidgeting with his hair, Furihata realised.

Furihata didn't believe the man himself was aware of it (which made it all the more amusing), but when he was lying on Akashi's lap after an exhausting day, or when he leant back against the frame of their bed playing his console while Akashi lied down on the bed reading a book, stray fingers would find themselves tangled in brown locks. He'd sneak a peek at the redhead from the corner of his eye, but Akashi always looked so engrossed in whatever he was doing, unaware of his actions.

_Oh, but there was more_, Furihata thought as he fought back a grin. It didn't just happen when they were idle, but more often than not this habit of Akashi's occurred mostly when the man himself was stressed. The redhead would unconsciously run his hand through brunette tresses as he pondered solutions to problems - obstacles that the Akashi Corporation must have been facing at the time, Furihata guessed - and it always delighted him to see Akashi's shoulders visibly relaxing from merely touching his hair. Perhaps it was his own ego speaking, but Furihata honestly felt proud to know he had such an effect on _the Akashi Seijuurou_.

"What are you grinning about?" a velvety voice cut through his thoughts. Ah, so he ended up grinning despite his efforts after all, Furihata thought bemusedly.

Turning towards the direction of the voice, mentally noting his tresses sliding through the gaps between fingers tangled in his hair, honey brown came into contact with ruby red. Unabashedly laughing out loud, Furihata replied in a sing-song voice, "Oh nothing."

From the way Akashi raised one of his brows, he knew the brunet was hiding something but didn't push - except the slight protrusion of his lips told Furihata all he needed to know: Akashi was sulking from not knowing something. Or more specifically, from the fact that his lover was hiding something from him.

Furihata bit on his lower lip, resisting the urge to laugh at the adorable sight; it would merely rouse Akashi further if he did. Instead, he saved his game and placed the console on the nightstand before clambering onto the bed. Akashi looked at Furihata in surprise when the brunet picked up his hand - the hand that was playing with his hair, Furihata made certain - and kissed each knuckle, not breaking contact from those red jewels all the while.

And when Akashi let out a shaky breath, choosing to pull him closer instead to place slow, sensual kisses on his lips, Furihata smiled into the kiss, knowing the other had completely forgotten about the matter.

This was a secret for himself, after all. And Furihata wasn't willing to share.

Besides, he quite liked seeing a sulking Akashi.

* * *

**/END.**

* * *

16th October 2014


End file.
